Possesion
by TheSkeptic88
Summary: "Leah Clearwater can't find a date? Do they not know who I am?" What started out as a plan to prove her packmates wrong becomes something much more. What happens when an innocent date turns into a game of possession.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"What the fuck!

Leah grabbed at the door handle and pulled it again and again but nothing happened.

"Why the hell is it locked?" she turned and stared, hazel eyes boring into brown. His lips were slightly turned up at the corner as he watched her struggle. Her chest rose and fell as her anger only increased at his silence. Shaking her head, she let out a sigh in frustration wanting to do nothing more than to smack the smirk off of his face. He stalked towards her, his gaze unwavering.

"I told you Leah ,you leave when I'm ready for you to go."

"You can't do this, you don't own me" she said defiantly as she turned and tried again to pull the door open. She raised her hand ready to bang on the door when she was yanked back against his hard chest. One hand possessively gripped her hip and the other snaked up her shirt and grabbed her breast holding it firmly. His lips brushed against her ear sending chills of pleasure down her spine as he whispered "I'm taking what's mine"

Chapter One

"Sixty dollars! You have got to be kidding me Seth. Seriously, you don't need a shirt that cost this much. I mean, unless you plan on wearing it every single day or something" said Leah thoughtfully.

"Oh come on Leah just this once. I really want to impress her."

Leah tapped her chin and looked up towards her brother. "Impress her huh?" Leah said giving him a slide glance. "Then you should go with no shirt. Now, that would impress the shit out of me."

Seth rolled his eyes and placed the shirt back on the rack. "Fine how about this one," he said reaching for a red shirt with the saying 'It gets no Hotter than this.'

Leah glanced at it and said "yeah that's fine, if you are aiming for douche."

Seth growled and threw the shirt on a display table. "That's it, I give up." He turned and walked away. Leah couldn't contain her laughter.

"Seth I'm just kidding come on ease up a little sheesh."

"Sheesh? Who says that?"

Leah stopped laughing and turned around in annoyance. " What are you doing here Black. Don't you know its private brother and sister time. Keyword being private which translates into Jakey not welcome."

"Oh Lee, you know just what to say to make a guy feel special" Jacob said looking down at her. "Anyway, I couldn't let my buddy go shopping for his big date with YOU as his personal shopper. We don't want to scare the girl off now do we?"

"What?" Leah exclaimed. "And you think you and your posse Jack and Ass" she said pointing to Embry and Quil as they entered the store "can do better?"

"Uh yeah. Now move aside and let a master work. Where is Seth by the way?"

Leah glanced around the store and spotted her brother over in the jeans department. "Over there trying to find pants that actually reach his ankles." She turned away from the trio and walked over to Seth. "Hey" she said. "Look who decided to show up and ruin an otherwise perfect day."

Seth reluctantly glanced over towards his sister. His face lit up and he smiled. "Thank God you guys came" he said in relief. "Shopping with Leah was torture!"

"SETH!" Leah yelled smacking her brother in the arm. "Just for that I will keep my advice to myself and have these three send you out looking like a freaking assmonkey."

"Um assmonkey? Really lee.?" Jacob sighed and turned towards Seth." And that's why we are here Seth. If we left it up to your sis, you would end up looking like her."

"What's that supposed to mean" Leah said. She looked down at her Jean cut offs and oversized black pullover hoodie. "I'm effing hot!" the four wolves shared a look with each other and burst out laughing.

Embry reached over and ruffled her hair "Yeah, about that" he chuckled.

Leah rolled her eyes in frustration. "Whatever, If I wanted too I could be dating any guy. Unfortunately walking around with you fools prevents me from meeting anyone decent."

Jacob shook his head "You really believe that Lee?" he said. And why is it you're not going to the Jared's engagement party this Friday again? Wait I know, my poor little beta couldn't find a date."

"Eh, no." Leah said as she turned away and started rummaging through the jeans pretending to be looking for a nice pair for Seth to wear. "And anyway who said I wasn't going? Me and my _date_ will be there" she said offhandedly .

Jacobs jaw dropped. "DATE!" They yelled.

"Yea Date." Leah said. She smiled and walked away hoping to make a quick exit._ Shit! Now how in the hell am I going to find a date by Friday_ she thought to herself.

_A/N: Ok everyone. So this is my first fanfic. I honestly don't know where I am going with this. I just know I had this really intense daydream one day coming home from work and bam, this story was born. So yes what do you think? Cool aye? Not cool? By the way the story is leading up to the scene in the prologue. I won't say who that gentleman is in that scene just yet. Stay tuned for that one. Buhahahaha *cough, cough* Yeah have to work on my evil laugh. Teehee :-) _


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its Characters. That is all Ms Meyer's. **

_Hey all! I will like to send a big THANK YOU to those who reviewed, added my story to your alerts or just read it to read it. You guys made my night, morning, day. (You get where I am going with this). It is greatly appreciated._

_P.S Happy New Year! _

Chapter Two

"Leah Clearwater can't find a date. Do they not know who I am?" Leah muttered to herself. She was so angry. She wanted to grab one of those freaking store mannequins and smash their faces in. Starting with her Jerk-face Alpha and ending with her sad excuse for a brother. Freaking traitor! Leah felt her blood start to boil and knew she was close to phasing.

_Ok Leah. Relax. The best revenge is success right? Ugh, what the hell I sound like I'm quoting from a self help book. And now I'm talking to myself_. She thought. _Great. Not only am I the world's only she-wolf but now I can add has tendency to converse with oneself to my resume of weird. Wait, no forget that, I'll add has tendency to hold intellectual dialogues with oneself. Hell , if I am going to be crazy might as well make it sound good. OK, I digressed, back to my main issue. _

Leah reached her hand up to brush her hair out of her face and took a quick scan of her surroundings. _OK, maybe I should start backwards _she thought. _Get an outfit then a date then two-step the night away. Yeah, sounds like a… major fail! Fuck me and my big mouth. _

She clinched her fists, and started to gnaw on her bottom lip.

_Alright Leah let's be logical. Who do I know that can be a stand in date?_

She flipped through her mental rolodex.

_How about Justin that works in the Halt and Shop? He smiled at me a few times. Wow. A date because he smiled. I'm losing it. Next thing you know I'm going to go straight desperate psycho chick saying things like "well he breathed my way, and the way he exhaled, you can tell he was totally digging me ." _

Leah briefly closed her eyes and sighed. _Ok seriously what available guys do I know? Scratch that what available potential sex gods do I know? I cannot show up to the party with Shrek on my arm. Everyone is going to be there. _

"Oh Shit." she whispered. 

_Everyone is going to be there. Sam is going to be there. _ Leah froze and mentally shook herself.

_Not that I care what that Alpha dick thinks. But this will be the first time anyone has seen me with a guy since I dated that punk ass wiener. Haha Wiener. Hold on, am I seriously laughing at my own joke. It's official I lost it. I should just go_..."Umph!"

Leah was startled out of her thoughts when she suddenly found herself on her ass. She jumped up quickly and glared daggers at the guys back she just walked into.

"What the hell watch were you're going!"

He slowly turned around and said "if I'm not mistaken, you ran into me."And for the first time in her life, Leah was speechless.

She stared into brown eyes and the only thought that came to her mind was chocolate. Delicious, creamy milk chocolate. Her eyes traveled down his face and settled on the most scrumptious set of lips. They were slightly parted with a hint of the whitest teeth peeking through.

_Now that is the most sexiest overbite I ever did see. _She mentally reprimanded herself. _Whoa get it together Leah, your acting like such a Bella right now."_

"Well uh... You uh... I mean. You know what? Next time watch were you stand." She said aggressively. And with that, she turned and started to walk away.

"Or what?"

Leah stopped in her tracks._ Or what? Did he just or what me? Like there is an alternative to what I just said?_ She whipped around fast, sending her hair dancing around her head to finally settle haphazardly around her shoulders. She opened her mouth ready to tell him off when she noticed his lips were in a small smile.

_Wait is he flirting with me? _

She opted to say something a little more witty but her other senses started to kick in and her face scrunched up. Before she could stop herself the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"You smell weird."

_You. Smell. Weird? Did I just say what I think I said_. Leah stole a peek at his face. _Hmm, judging from the look of utter shock he is wearing, I defiantly word vomited._ She thought. _But he does smell strange. It was so different but yet so familiar kind of like_... Leah's eyes went wide. "

"You stinky mofo. You're one of them!" She yelled.

His luscious lips eased into a toothy smile.

"Well hello Leah. A pleasure to finally meet you"

_A/N: A little short, I know more to come. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone. Again Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! (Insert cheesy smile here). This chapter may seem a little different from the previous two. I decided to take more time and develop the characters, plot etc then my usual quickie style chapter thing I was doing. Hope you like :-) ._

Chapter 3

"How do you know my name?" Leah asked.

She stared at him expectantly waiting for his answer. She noticed the way his eyebrows furrowed together like he was in deep thought. _Probably trying to come up with a good lie to tell me_ Leah thought to herself.

"Well yes. I know almost everything about you" He replied.

Leah's eyes narrowed and she felt herself becoming angry.

"What kind of stalker shit are you talking? You know what, I am going to give you one chance to answer me or so help me Quileute Spirits, I will rip you to pieces."

"Now Leah, you wouldn't want to make a scene here would you?"

Distracted from her rant, Leah whipped her head around trying to attach the voice to a body, only to find the mind rapist and his family of iridescent fools walking towards her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"My day just keeps getting better" she said sarcastically. She closed her eyes briefly, willing herself to stay calm. Content with her short moment of sanity she opened them slowly finally focusing on the latest nuisance, the pretty bunch. "Are you claiming this creep?" she asked.

In place of an answer, she watched as Nessie broke away from her father and ran towards her. Nessie attempted to hug Leah but Leah flinched away. Not easily deterred, she reached for Leah's arm and held onto the Sleeve smiling brightly up at her. "Oh Leah, I see you finally met Nahuel" she said with excitement.

"Nahuel?" She repeated slowly, tasting his name for the first time. _His name sounds so familiar._ _Where did I hear it before_ she thought?

"He was there when the Volturi came." Edward answered gesturing for Nessie to come join him.

Leah glared at him. "Stay out of my head!" She yelled threateningly. She turned toward Nahuel and crossed her arms. She tilted her head to the side and stared at him quizzically "Why does he look so, so human?" she asked Edward.

"Because, I am. Partially human that is" Nahuel answered.

"I wasn't talking to you" Leah Growled. She turned back towards Edward. "So he is another freak of freaking nature like the kid" she said, pointing her finger in Nessie's direction. Ignoring Edwards snarl she continued. "What is he doing here anyway? You know you are supposed to let us know when you have leeches coming to visit.

Edward sighed. "Leeches? I thought the agreement was guests? And yes, we did let your Pack know, but as I recall you weren't at the meeting that evening."

_Meeting? When in the hell did we have a meeting?_ Leah frowned. _Oh yes the night I opted to sleep in then hear Jacob rambling about his imprint and saving the world and blah, blah, blah, blah_ she thought. _Stupid Jacob could have at least filled me in on what I missed_. She glanced towards Nahuel again only to find his eyes waiting for hers.

"What are you staring at? She said fiercely.

"You" he said simply.

And for the second time that day Leah found herself speechless and it was starting to piss her off.

"Well don't" she said dismissively.

It was then that she noticed how much attention they were receiving in the shopping plaza. She could see the teenage girls besides themselves staring in their direction. She felt herself becoming extremely annoyed when she noticed how they were pointing at Nahuel and whispering.

"Interesting" Edward said.

Leah felt her face start to heat up. "Stay out of my flipping head Ed-weirdo!"

Ignoring Leah's outburst, Edward took Nessie's hands and started to lead her in the direction of the children's clothing store that Rosalie and Emmett had went into a few minutes prior.

"Wait!" she called after him. "You didn't answer my question."

Without turning around, he replied "why don't you ask him" and continued on his way.

Leah let out a breath in anger.

"You know, you can talk to me. I won't bite" Nahuel said.

Leah turned and focused her gaze on Nahuel. "Believe me, that's the least of my worries." she muttered. She then took the time to really look at him, taking in his smooth rich brown skin. Her eyes traveled up his face, finally settling on his shiny black hair. His hair looked like it was made of silk and was encased in a single braid which laid nestled between his shoulder blades.

"You know, it is considered impolite to stare" he said with a smirk.

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "Ask me if I give a fuck."

Nahuel chuckled. "You have such a colorful way of talking Leah. It's rather entertaining."

Leah frowned. "Glad to be your amusement for the day. Anyway, time for you to answer some questions. Why are you here?"

"No time for pleasantries I see."

"Nope" she replied.

He smiled. "I am here because I am interested in adopting the lifestyle of the Cullen's. I also plan on using my time here to conduct some research with Carlise.

"Concerning what?" Leah asked.

"I'd rather not say just yet" Nahuel replied.

"Whatever. So you want to be a veggie leech?" She asked.

"Well, yes you can say that" he answered.

"Which means you're what? Going on a diet or are you plan on converting full time?"

Nahuel laughed. "Full time."

"OK, that explains why you are here. Now moving on to the important stuff. How do you know 'almost everything' about me?"

"I wouldn't say everything." Nahuel answered with a glint in his eyes. "And to be honest, it's not just you Leah, I know a lot about your whole pack." Nahuel could see the puzzled look on Leah's face and decided to elaborate. "You see, I am interested in moving in with the Cullen's for a substantial amount of time. And, as I understand, your people have a treaty with the Cullen's, and the Cullen's alone. So I wanted to learn more about the wolves in hope that you all will allow me to stay."

"Sounds simple enough" she said.

"Almost, But it is much more complex. According to the treaty, in order for me to stay, the leaders of both packs must take a vote on whether the terms of the treaty should be extended to include me."

"Oh I see, but what does that have to do with.." Leah stopped talking as she realized what he was hinting at. "So basically, you need Jacobs, Sams, Jareds and my approval, in order for you to live here?"

"Yes, you are right. Now, if I had someone on my side to vouch for me in a sense, I am pretty sure it will help to sway more votes my way."

"Oh! I get where you are going with this. You sneaky bastard!" Leah smiled. "You know, you are asking for a lot. Especially considering the fact you just met me and all" She gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought over his proposal. "If I agree to vote in your favor, not saying that I will, what do I get in return?" She asked.

"Anything you want" he answered quickly with a smile.

"Hm" she said as the wheels in her head started going haywire. "What are you doing Friday night?"

_**Later that day**_

Leah couldn't believe her luck. She knew her pack would shit bricks once they found out she had a date with a vamp. She corrected herself, half vamp. _It can't be that bad_ she thought. _If the Alpha can imprint on a half breed then it was defiantly OK for her to date one_. She smiled as she continued her run through the woods to her house.

Leah finally reached her yard just as the sun was starting to set. She was excited about having found a date but was even more excited about the idea of being reacquainted with her bed. She looked towards her porch and froze when she noticed Jacob was there pacing back and forth. She contemplated backtracking and taking the path that lead around her house and towards the back door, but knew because of Jacob's wolfey senses he probably would hear her sneaking around. Deciding to get the encounter over with, she walked the rest of the distance to her house. Leah stopped short of the stairs that lead up to the porch and placed one hand on her hip.

"Eh can I help you Black?" she asked, her voice laced with displeasure.

He stopped pacing and looked down at her. He stared at her for a long moment, his eyes concealing his thoughts. His lips were pursed together tightly forming a slight frown. He looked as if he was struggling to say something but couldn't get the words out.

_Yeah not in the mood for this_ she thought to herself.

She jogged up the stairs and went to move pass him but was stopped by his hand gripping her arm, right above the elbow. She looked down at his hand then back up at him with one eyebrow raised. He let go of her and moved a step back. He sighed.

"Leah we need to talk."

"Oh really" she replied, "and here I was thinking you came to teach me how to dougie."

"Leah" he said menacingly.

"It's a joke Black" she said shaking her head.

He took a deep breath deciding to start over. "Listen Lee, I understand what you were trying to do earlier. You didn't have to."

Leah's face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you.."

He cut her off and continued. "I know sometimes we kind of go overboard with the teasing but this whole date thing? You don't have to go through it."

"Date thing?" She asked.

"Yeah, for Jared's engagement party. I know it will kill you to show up without one after that show you put on. So" he said, dragging the word out, "I decided to be your date."

"My date?" She repeated, clinching her fists together tightly, her nails piercing her palm.

"Yeah" he smiled sheepishly.

"Really? And What am I? A fucking charity case?" She yelled fiercely . Jacobs smile fell.

That's not what I meant Lee" he stuttered.

"Then what the he'll did you mean Black? Because the way I see it, you honestly believe I can't find a date so now you're doing your tired hero routine and trying to fly in and save the day. Well sorry to burst your chivalrous Alpha bubble but like I said before, me and MY DATE will be there. Now move! I have to get some sleep before I patrol tonight." Leah tried again to slide by Jacob but he moved to block her path.

"You seriously have a date?" he asked in disbelief.

"Um, were you not listening to anything I just said?" she retorted.

Jacob stared at her intently, his eyes clouding over with an emotion she couldn't place.

Leah, you dating. I don't think it's a good idea."

"What kind of foolishness?" Leah yelled. "And why not?"

"Because." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Because" Jacob said again, lowering his voice. "You are _my Beta_" he whispered.

"Wait. What?" Leah asked caught off guard by his declaration. She blinked a few times, noticing for the first time how close they were. Her body felt like it was on fire as she could feel the heat radiating off of his chest in soft waves slowly infusing with her own. She took a deep breath as she felt herself becoming lightheaded. She moved a step back, trying to clear head. She looked at him again and said "why does that even matter?"

He moved closer, and she kept taking a step back until she felt her lower back pressing against the porch banister. Jacobs's voice took on a serious tone as he spoke.

"As Beta you have obligations to the pack. Dating will just distract you from that."

Leah felt herself getting angry again. "Do you seriously believe the bullshit you are telling me right now?"

Jacobs face hardened. "Leah, you dating won't end well."

"Listen you Ass-wipe, I have a life outside this pack. And if I want to date then No one and I mean NO ONE can tell me differently!" Leah pushed past Jacob again and rushed towards the door slamming it behind her.

_Who the fuck does he think he is? Beta duties my ass. I'm Leah motherfucking Clearwater. _

_A/N: OK so I have been doing some thinking. And I believe I have a rough idea on what I want for this story. Are you excited? Because I am! :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all, sorry for the delay. I celebrated my Birthday a few days ago! I'm 23 now woot woot *blows horn and throws confetti* I also went away on a mini vacation. Now it's back to reality which consists of work, work and more work (Insert mega sigh here). Thanks again for the reviews. You guys are freaking fantastic! _

Chapter 4

After nearly a week of strategically avoiding all attempts of communication from her Jerkface Alpha, Leah was ready to finally relax and prepare for her date. She walked into her bedroom and looked around. Her eyes fell on the shopping bags that were resting in the same spot she dropped them in after her brief mall trip a few days ago. She sighed.

"Ready to get beautified?" She asked herself.

She walked over to her dresser and started rummaging through the drawers looking for a particular item. She smiled when she felt them and pulled out her lace leopard print bikini style underwear she had been saving for a special occasion.

_This may not be a real date, but who says I can't look good with my dress on as well as off. _

Next she decided to finally tackle her mini clothing dilemma. She walked towards her bed, sidestepping the shorts, shirts and hoodies that adorned her bedroom floor. Her mom had been on her for weeks to put some order to the pigsty she lived in.

_Note to self, clean room before my mom sees it. _

She sat down on the edge of her bed and reached over to pick up the black shopping bag with the pink logo on it. Leah placed her hand inside, discarding the beige tissue paper and pulled out the silk black tulip dress. She ran her fingers along the fabric still surprised by how soft it felt. She spread it out on her bed, taking care to smooth out the wrinkles. She then reached over to grab the next bag and pulled out the box containing the nude colored platform pumps she bought to wear with it.

She took one of the shoes from the box and examined it, turning it around slowly in her hand. _I can't remember the last time I wore heels_. Leah placed the shoe in her lap and then looked up towards the sky.

"Oh please don't let this be the night I fall and bust my ass in front of everyone on the Rev. Though I have enough cushion to soften the fall, my pride cannot deal with that type of humiliation. Thank you."

She then took both shoes and lined them up on the floor, placing them directly underneath her dress. She got up from her bed and took a step back. She tilted her head to the right and squinted her eyes taking a moment to scrutinize her evening assemble. Satisfied, she grabbed her bath robe and walked towards the bathroom. _Ok, Time to get ready._

_**The Cullen's Home**_

"Have you found anything yet?"

Carlisle's lifted his head and focused his gaze on the man in the doorway. Something just didn't feel right about the whole situation, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Shaking off his uneasiness, he leaned back in his chair and answered the young man.

"Well based on the Analysis of the blood sample you provided, there are defiantly some major similarities."

"Like what?" Nahuel asked as he stepped fully into Carlisle's office and eased his frame into a leather chair that was adjacent to the doctor's desk.

"For one, since you are a hybrid, you have the same amount of chromosomes."

"But, that is something we were already aware of." Nahuel interjected.

"Yes," Carlisle stated. "But, what I found most striking was the apparent nature of the 24th chromosome. You see it is hard to determine if the strand of genes that make up that particular chromosome are the same ones that are responsible for initiating the changes we have seen amongst the Quileute shape shifters."

"Just like it is hard to determine if my 24th chromosome contains the vampire genes" Nahuel added.

"Yes, you are right." Carlisle stopped talking and stared intently at Nahuel, making sure he had his full attention before he continued. "Remember this assessment is based solely on the assumption that the Mapuche females were carriers of the shape shifter gene."

Nahuel nodded his understanding.

"OK now, let's say, for research purposes, that that is the case. My only guess is that for you, those shape shifter genes may be located within the mitochondria of the cell, and the vampire genes would be in the nucleus.

Nahuel sat forward, slowly becoming intrigued. "If that is true, then why haven't I experienced any changes?"

"That is a good question. My only theory for why the genes are dormant would be because they seem to only become activated in the presence of the enemy. Considering you are indeed the enemy you in a sense, would become a threat to yourself. I am guessing that the vampire genes are more dominant for survival purposes rather than biological ones.

"I see" Nahuel said thoughtfully. He stood up and began to pace the room trying to put all the pieces together.

"So does that mean my venom is deadly to them?"

The doctor sat back in his chair, his eyes silently assessing Nahuel.

"That I am not sure. I would need a sample of your venom and their blood in order to run some tests to determine if they would have any serious reactions to it. What I do know is that the results may vary. Small dosages of venom may have little or no effect but a large dose may very well be fatal." He paused giving, Nahuel a chance to take in everything he said.

"You must keep in mind that though the gene is present it does not necessarily mean that you are one of them."

"I am aware of that" Nahuel stated. "What about the other thing we talked about."

Carlisle frowned. "I haven't had a chance to look into it. I will need more time, to sort through all the data."

"That's fine" Nahuel stated. He started to walk towards the door. "I must take leave; I want to make sure that I am well fed before my date with Leah this evening."

"Oh yes, that is a good idea. Would you like company?" Carlisle asked. "I believe Jasper and Emmett were planning on hunting as well."

"That's ok. I'll rather hunt alone" Nahuel replied before he exited the office.

Carlisle watched him go. He couldn't understand the young man's strong interest with the shape shifters. He decided to have a chat with Edward to see if he picked up on anything strange in Nahuel's thoughts.

_**Clearwater's house**_

Ruby Red. Leah pressed her lips together, forming a straight line, and then eased them smoothly into a pout_. Perfection every time_. "Who can resist these lips," She cooed to the mirror.

"Anyone with a brain."

Startled, Leah lost hold of her lip gloss, sending it crashing to the tiled floor. She quickly grabbed the nearest item she could get her hands on, before spinning around only to find her brother leaning against the bathroom door. She scowled. "Ever heard of knocking? She yelled. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Seth doubled over with laughter. "You should have seen your face Lee it was priceless!" He exclaimed. He took notice of her hand, which was clinched in a fist. "What are you holding?

"I grabbed whatever I could get my hands on to bash your flipping head in" she replied.

Seth plucked the container from her hand. "Hand sanitizer" he read. He burst out laughing again. "You do know it's only good for 99.9 percent of germs right" he gasped in between breaths.

Leah snatched the container away from him. "Oh really? Well I'm pretty sure that it works on 99.9 percent IDIOT!"

Seth stopped laughing and stared blankly at his sister. "Leah, come on now. That was pretty lame."

"Yeah well your face is pretty lame. But you don't hear me complaining." She turned away from him and placed the container back on the sink. "What do you want anyway?" She asked as she focused her gaze on her reflection. She frowned. _Something is off_. She grabbed a cotton cloth and started to wipe the jagged line of eye liner off of her eye. She went to reapply it stopping when she noticed Seth silently watching her through the mirror.

"You know" she said as she meticulously drew a line across her eyelid and begin to shade it in. "If we weren't related this would be considered creepy."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking. I can't remember the last time I seen you getting dressed up to go out."

Leah paused. "Here we go. Please don't tell me you have a speech prepared about me finally getting out there and testing the waters again because seriously, my ear drums will burst and I will bleed to death if you do."

"Um, someone's being a little dramatic" he said shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm actually happy you have this date thing because it finally motivated you enough to shave! It was getting harder and harder explaining to my friends why my sister had a mustache thicker than mine.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up! As if you even have friends"

Seth laughed. "But, seriously Lee. I am glad you are dating again. You look really pretty by the way."

Leah turned towards her brother. "Thanks Seth." She smiled. "Now hurry up and go get ready. You don't want to keep Amber waiting" she teased. She laughed when she noticed his face flush before he quickly exited the bathroom.

She turned back towards the mirror and scanned her face. Content, she flicked off the bathroom light and headed back to her bedroom to get dressed.

Leah walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She looked towards the digital clock on her nightstand. _What the freak! Its 6:33! That leaves me roughly thirty minutes to get ready. _Leah felt herself starting to panic and closed her eyes. _OK relax, take deep breaths, that's more than enough time, right?_ She waited, and then caught herself. _I can't believe I just waited for verbal confirmation …from myself. _

Shaking her head, she picked her dress up off of her bed and stepped into it. It was strapless and had a zipper that ran up the back. She pulled the dress up to her chest and then reached both of her hands behind her back and flailed her fingers around until she felt the zipper. Once she got a hold of it, she grasped it between her thumb and index finger and tried unsuccessfully to pull it up. She wiggled her body, leaning herself forward but still only managed to get it up half way.

"Seth!" She yelled. "Can you come here for a sec."

She tapped her foot impatiently while she waited. Her door opened and she heard feet shuffling in. "About freaking time! I nearly aged five years waiting for you." She exclaimed. "Can you zip me up?"

She felt his hands grip the fabric pulling it closely together. He then easily pulled the zipper up and looped the hook at the top of the dress to keep it from coming undone.

"Thanks bro, you saved my life! You don't know how long I was standing here trying to get this dress on."

"I'm guessing no longer than 3 minutes"

Leah froze. _It can't be. _She spun around slowly coming to face to face with the one person she had been trying to avoid. "Jacob! What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life" he said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Did I mention that I don't own Twilight. I did? Oh, silly me. Carry on**

Chapter 5

Leah frowned. "Do you see this face?" She asked as she stared up at him with disdain, not even bothering to shield her displeasure. "This is my 'I am seriously not in the fucking mood for jokes face.' What do you want Black?"

"Black huh?" Jacob repeated. He allowed a smirk to peek through causing the laugh lines to awaken around his eyes. "So we're back to formalities again? Just a minute ago you were all like… Jacob!" he said mockingly in a high pitched voice.

Leah's nose flared and she started to grind her teeth together as she fought back the urge to lash out at him. "I'm already murdering you with my eyes. Don't make me get physical" she said threateningly.

"Oh I'm scared." He replied mockingly. He reached over to pluck her nose and she swatted his hand away. He let out a throaty laugh when he noticed her scowl intensify. "Come on Lee. Do I really need a reason for why I'm here? I couldn't have just been in the neighborhood, and decided to stop by?"

Leah folded her arms. "Oh yeah and me and Emily decided to rekindle our friendship" she said sarcastically. "Don't bullshit me Black. You're not one to spontaneously do things. You always have a motive."

He stared at her for a second, and then threw his hands up in submission. "You got me. I really came over to talk about the other night."

Leah turned away from him and began to sidestep the clutter on her floor as she moved towards her bed. "Oh, you mean the night when you called yourself dictating my life?" she replied, glancing at him over her shoulder.

Jacob scratched his head, "Uh, I wouldn't call it dictating." He said apprehensively. He stared at the back of her head waiting for her to turn around and look at him, but remembered who he was dealing with and decided to continue on with his explanation.

"Look Lee, I came off the wrong way. The thing is, I was just surprised that you were dating and I didn't know anything about it. I thought we had the kind of relationship were we could talk about that kind of stuff with each other" he said sincerely.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. She stared at him intensely narrowing her eyes, her face unreadable. Deciding that his explanation was good enough, she offered a small smile.

"We do have that kind of relationship, but the whole date was kind of a spur of the moment type thing. I wanted to see where it was going first before I started babbling about it" she responded.

"Yeah I get what you're saying."

"But" she said, cutting him off. "If you ever call yourself trying telling me what I can and cannot do I will rip off your balls and end the Black line permanently. Got it?

Jacob grimaced. "I Got you, So are we cool now?" he asked.

Leah smiled. "I guess I can tolerate you again, for now."

Jacob laughed. "Good to hear. So tell me about the new guy. Do I know him?"

"Um you might" she said.

"His name is Nahuel and he is staying with the Cullen's for a while."

Jacob's mouth dropped open. "Wait, wait, wait. Nahuel? Isn't he a…" his eyes went wide.

"A Bloodsucker Lee! Does the fact that we are protectors mean anything to you?" he yelled.

Leah looked at him in surprise. "Um, last time I checked you imprinted on one. Or have you forgotten that MAJOR detail?" She retorted

"That's, that's different." Jacob said as he stumbled over his words.

"Why? Because you're the Alpha?" Leah asked as she sat on her bed and leaned over to slide her shoes on.

"Well yeah" he replied.

Leah stopped fumbling with her shoes and looked up at him. "That was a rhetorical question, you Ass"

He glared at her. "Then why did you ask the question if you didn't want an answer?" He waited, and then exhaled in frustration when he realized she wasn't going to respond.

"Anyway" he said, dragging out the word, "have you forgotten that he is venomous? He can kill you!"

Leah sighed. She wiggled her feet around in her shoes making sure they fit correctly before she stood up.

"First of all it's not like he's going to be going around biting me. And secondly we are just attending this stupid engagement shindig. Not the Leah buffet."

Jacobs's facial expression relaxed. "So this is a onetime thing then?" He sighed with relief. "Great. You had me worried for a second."

Leah ignored him. _Let him think what he wants _she thought to herself.

She stood up from her bed and took a few shaky steps, trying to get used to the feeling of being in heels. Feeling a little more confident she walked towards her door, pivoted and then walked back towards her dresser. Jacob watched her actions with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Practicing my strut" she said offhandedly.

"Why?"

Leah stopped walking and turned and faced him. "You know you are seriously grinding my gears right now. Shouldn't you be busy doing something, like I don't know sniffing after your love child?"

"Nessie, her name is Nessie. And for your information I saw her before I came over." He moved to take a seat on her bed. "She asked about you by the way."

"Humph"

"You don't have anything to say to that?" He asked.

"I figured the grunt expressed enough." Just then the doorbell rang and they heard Seth in the distance yell "I'll get it!"

"Oh crap he's here!" Leah moved to her mirror and gave herself a onceover. She smoothed her dress down and then ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair lightly fluffing it. Satisfied She turned to leave.

"Hey Black, get the light when you leave."

"No need to yell. I'm right behind you."

Leah stopped walking, and turned around nearly bumping into him. "Please don't tell me that you plan on being my shadow for the night. Remember what I said earlier goes for you being a nuisance as well."

"Leah, Leah, Leah, you're keeping the poor guy waiting." He replied as he swiftly moved past her and ran downstairs.

"Wait! Black! Black!" she called after him. She quickly moved towards the stairs, and proceeded to chase after him. She heard him greeting Nahuel and she felt her anger start to build.

"Why, hello Nahuel. I didn't know you were here." Jacob said with mock surprise. "So, I hear you're taking this old lady out for a date." Jacob said tilting his head in Leah's direction as she entered the living room.

"Old?" Nahuel responded. "If twenty-three is considered old, then I must appear ancient to you guys" he said with a chuckle.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah don't be fooled. Leah may be twenty-three in human years, but in dog years, man she's a grandma."

"Black!" Leah warned.

She walked into the living room towards Nahuel. "Nahuel please ignore this idiot. He's not used to be around people other than the pack." She said shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"I haven't been here that long" he replied. He stared at her openly, his eyes traveling over her face, taking its time to visually caress each feature. "I must say Leah, you look absolutely stunning."

Leah felt herself blush and cursed her girly genes. "You look pretty good yourself Nahuel." Jacob let out a loud cough, ruining the moment and Leah turned and glared at him.

"Leah, ease up a little." Jacob said coolly. "Now that we got all that mushy stuff out the way, it's time to lay out some rules for your boy toy."

"Rules? "Nahuel and Leah said simultaneously.

Leah rolled her eyes. _Why am I even entertaining this?_ Leah grabbed Nahuel's arm and started to direct him towards the front door.

"Now hold on a minute. What's the rush? The party doesn't start for another hour." Jacob moved and took a seat on the couch. "Now come on. We can all sit and chat and catch up" he said as he patted the cushion next to him.

Leah folded her arms and remained standing.

"Or you can remain standing." Jacob said as he glanced towards Leah. "So, now let's get to these rules."He said with a serious tone. "Listen Nahuel I don't know if you know this, but you're a vampire and eh, I can't have you putting my Betas life in jeopardy. So for the night I impose a NO kissing rule."

"What the fuck!" Leah nearly screamed.

Jacob ignored her. "Being that you are venomous, I can't have you two exchanging saliva one minute and Leah in cardiac arrest the next."

Nahuel nodded his head in understanding. "I see anything else" he questioned.

Leah stared at him incredulously. "Are you really entertaining this… this fool?" she asked.

Nahuel looked at her and winked. "It's for your safety Leah."

"Nah that was the biggest thing." Jacob replied. "I'm going to call ahead and let Sam and the guys know that Leah is bringing over a vamp so they don't freak out when they see him."

"Ok enough of this crap, come on Nahuel lets go."

Jacob looked at his watch. "Where are you guys going, we have like…" He squinted his eyes. "almost forty minutes until the party starts."

Leah glared at him. "WE she said pointing her finger between Nahuel and herself are leaving. We have plans. You can sit and wait if you want."

She walked towards the door, and Nahuel followed her.

"Well I'm coming to" Jacob said.

Leah whipped her head around fast. "Oh no the hell you're not."

"Yeah Jacob you can't leave, you said me and my date can bum a ride with you to the party" Seth called from the kitchen.

Leah thanked the heavens for Seth's timing. "See, you have to chaperone the kiddies" she said. "We will see you there." She exited her house and walked down her stairs.

"So" Nahuel said as he caught up with her. "We have special plans huh?"

Leah smiled. "Sorry, I had to say something to get us out of there. Jacob was really getting on my nerves. Besides, I didn't want you to be a witness to my Alphas murder on our first date. Then I would have had to kill" you she said with a serious tone.

Nahuel just grinned.

Leah glanced around . "Um, Nahuel I don't see a car, how exactly are we getting to the party?"

"Oh" Nahuel said. "I figured we could run there. I'm trying be eco-friendly and cut back on the gas."

Leah mouth dropped open. "Wha…What?

Nahuel laughed. "I'm joking. I parked over there he said, pointing towards the woodsy part of her driveway.

Leah sighed with relief. "Oh, ok." They started walking over to his car. "So" Nahuel said. "Since you called this our first date, are you implying that there will be others?" He questioned.

Leah's eyes went wide. "Um…I mean…you know.." she stuttered. Nahuel looked over at her, holding her gaze. "Got you speechless again huh?" He chuckled.

"Eh, no. I was just thinking of a way to let you down easy." She snapped. Nahuel smirked.

"Oh really?" he asked. Leah watched him as he started to move closer to her. "Do I make you nervous Leah ?" he whispered. "Leah licked her lips nervously. "No, why would you say that."

"Because, I can hear your heart beating like crazy." He reached his hand towards her and Leah froze, watching his every movement. He placed his hand on her hips and gently, moved her over and pulled opened the car door on the passenger side. He then walked over to the driver side of the car and slid in. "Hop in Leah." He called "don't want to be late right?"

_How did we reach the car so quickly_ she thought to herself. Pulling herself together, she got in the car and closed the door. "Right. Don't want to be late for the party" she repeated. She mentally reprimanded herself. _Leah girl, get it together, thanks!_

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I suffered from some serious writers block. But I'm back! Yippitey Yay! The next chapter will be the Date! (dun..dun…dunnn ^.^) Hopefully the next update won't take as long *crosses fingers*_


End file.
